utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Otoya Ittoki
|color = #E61A2B |font-color = White |profile = The athlete who is tolerant with innocence. The bright and genial youth. |kanji name = 一十木 音也（いっとき おとや） |romaji name = Ittoki Otoya |aka = Otoyan, Ikki, Otoyaemon (音也衛門) |age-game = 15 (UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (AA), 17 (D/AS), 18 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15 (Season 1), 17 (Season 2) |birthday = April 11 |height = 175 cm (5'8") |weight = 60 kg |gender = male |blood type= O |horoscope= Aries |class= |specialty = Guitar |track= Idol |roommate= Ichinose Tokiya |original= Playable |fandisk= Playable |music= Playable |debut= Playable |allstar= Playable |music2= Unknown |songs= 13 |units= With With Ichinose Tokiya With A Class With Ichinose Tokiya, Kotobuki Reiji With Kotobuki Reiji With Kurusu Syo (Unofficial) |anime debut= Ep.1 |manga debut= |game debut= April |seiyuu= Terashima Takuma (寺島 拓篤) |seiyuukid=|relatives = Shining Saotome (father) Aijima Kotomi (mother) Aijima Cecil (maternal half-brother)|Name = Ittoki Otoya}} Otoya Ittoki (一十木 音也 Ittoki Otoya) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into A Class. He is voiced by Takuma Terashima (寺島 拓篤 Terashima Takuma). Appearance He has messy, bright red hair and similarly colored eyes. He normally wears his uniform in a casual manner, wherein he neither wears it too loose or too neatly. Personality Otoya is an energetic but gentle young man. He is nice to everyone no matter who they are, and loves music more than anything. He's a kind and bubbly character. Plot Haruka's classmate in A Class. He's a friendly and positive person who enjoys singing. He shares a room with Tokiya from Class S. In the anime, he stands up for Haruka when she was barred from taking the entrance exam due to being late. He enters the Academy partly because "singing seemed fun and interesting" but after meeting Haruka & hearing one of her songs, he falls in-love with her caring, hard-working and "never-give-up" personality and starts to pursue becoming an idol seriously. He is somewhat intimidated by Ichinose since the beginning because of his "perfect singing". Anime Uta no Prince-sama Uta no Prince-Sama 2 Uta no Prince-Sama 3 (coming soon in 2015) Uta no Prince-Sama 4 (coming soon in 2017) Game See here: Ittoki Otoya/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = TRUST☆MY DREAM |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 永遠のトライスター |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Masato}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 虹色☆OVER DRIVE! |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = AMAZING LOVE |track1info = (with |3=Masato}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = DUETDRAMA-OT.jpg |datereleased = February 23, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ROULETTE |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = BRAND NEW MELODY |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = Over the Rainbow |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ROT.jpg |datereleased = December 21, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RO.jpg |datereleased = January 09, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = SMILE MAGIC |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = HORIZON |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Cecil}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = ファンタスティックmelody |track1info = (with |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships See here: Ittoki Otoya/Relationships. Gallery See here: Ittoki Otoya/Gallery. Trivia *His given name, Otoya ''(音也), contains the Japanese character for ''sound (音). *In the game, he is the one with acrophobia, unlike in the anime, where Kurusu Syo is the one afflicted. *Even though he has a rosary, he states that he is not a Catholic. *In Debut, he revealed that he now knows that Shining Saotome is actually his father, and that he is a child out of wedlock. Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut *Otoya is seen to be very acrobatic, along with Syo. *In the Radio Drama for All Star, Otoya states that he enjoys soccer, using the balance ball, and the lifting test in soccer. *He shows no preference between summer (warm months) and winter (cold months).UTA☆PRI WINTERBOOK References }} Category:Ittoki Otoya Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH